1. Field
Example embodiments of the present inventive concepts relate to methods of manufacturing a magnetoresistive random access memory (MRAM) device. More particularly, example embodiments relate to methods of forming a magnetic tunnel junction (MTJ) structure in an MRAM device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An MRAM device may execute a writing and/or reading operation at a high speed and may have non-volatile characteristics. The MRAM device may have an MTJ structure including a magnetic material such as a metal having a magnetic characteristic. When the MRAM device is manufactured, the MTJ structure needs to be formed with no failures, resulting, for example, from electrical shorts.